Expressionless
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Uchiha, ¿dónde estás? Kisame dijo que le enseñarías a patinar a Sasuke. Hace frío, así que abrígate bien .


¡Hola, sempais! Y bueno, espero que hayan tenido unas bonitas fiestas, muy saludables y bonitas con familias y amigos (:D). Yo aquí vengo para asegurarme que después del trauma de que mi mamá se ha enterado (por tercera vez) de mi afición por el Yaoi/Slash y me dijera un montón de cosas sobre ir al psicólogo, eliminar mis imágenes y dejar de causarle inquietud por mi bienestar... bueno, que aquí siguiera la chispita. Llevo tres malditos días alejada de todo lo yaoi y hoy en la madrugada, cuando no sentía NADA con mi preciado Malec ni los _manga _yaoi en turno, realmente me espanté. Fue como si quebraran mi "Caja de risas", sí, como a Calamardo. Así que, me propuse a escribir cualquier cosa que me diera la esperanza de que todo seguirá -medianamente- igual que siempre. Este, como lo notarán, fue el resultado (:3). De cualquier manera, espero que les guste.

_Naruto _no me pertenece en absoluto. Todo, a excepción de la idea en el AU, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Advertencia!** Una historia que pertenece a Mary, tiene yaoi y un considerable OoC, así como se desarrolla en un mundo alterno.

Y, entonces, los dejo con mi primera contribución del año, deseando de todo corazón que les guste (nwn)

* * *

><p><strong>((*~ [Expressionless] ~*))<strong>

**.ͼͽ.**

« Creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe, /dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño: /esto es amor: quien lo probó lo sabe » Lope de Vega,_ soneto 126._

**.ͼͽ.**

—En este punto de la relación, me preocupa que Sasori-_san _mantenga tanta frialdad contigo —declaró Kisame con una mueca de seriedad e indignación, acentuada por la violencia con que abrió la puerta de la librería (ganándose una mala mirada del policía apostado en el umbral)—. No entiendo cómo puedes resignarte así nada más; creí que ibas en serio con él.

Itachi ni siquiera lo miró y continuó su marcha.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —Preguntó exasperado con la insistencia de su amigo por tomar el tema cada vez que se daba una mínima oportunidad—. Sasori únicamente está siendo… _él. _—Hizo una pausa mientras agitaba el paquete en sus manos. Daba la impresión de buscar una respuesta más satisfactoria para sí mismo—. Lo cierto es que si le resulta más cómodo, entonces para mí también. Darle espacio y tiempo no significa que vayamos a terminar, así que resulta estúpido mortificarse por ello.

—Bueno —replicó Hoshigaki—, al menos intenta aparentar más confianza en tus propias palabras.

El moreno respingó la nariz y gruñó una respuesta ininteligible. No tenía razón alguna para compartir las dudas de su amigo: Itachi sabía que el Akasuna lo amaba y era suficiente, pese a la sequedad con la que últimamente estaba tratándole; la cual, por supuesto, se había vuelto más dolorosa conforme se sucedían los días.

Arrugó el ceño en un mohín disgustado, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorar el atisbo de incertidumbre.

—Al menos deberías desahogarte —sugirió Kisame, cambiando su tono a uno conciliador (tal vez, percatándose del malhumor que había adquirido el Uchiha)—. Ya sabes: Hablar siempre hace que uno se sienta revitalizado y hasta pueda conseguir buenos consejos.

—Si esa es tu forma de invitarme a beber, tendrás que intentar algo mejor —bufó Itachi; su voz teñida de reprobación, aunque esbozaba una sonrisa divertida y parecía más relajado—. No, creo que ahora volveré a mi casa. Le prometí a Sasuke que le ayudaría a escoger un buen obsequio para Gaara.

Kisame arqueó las cejas y las bajó inmediatamente; el gesto lo hacía verse extraño, en opinión de Itachi, pues hacía que sus ojos lucieran todavía más pequeños de los que realmente eran.

—Ugh —murmuró el de cabellos azulados—. Te juro que esa manía de los Uchiha por los pelirrojos sin expresión, empieza a parecer un fetiche de familia sin sentido.

Itachi torció la boca ante el comentario, pero no añadió la gran cosa. Se limitó a encoger los hombros y mirar hacia otro lado.

—Al menos, creo que _ellos _tienen una buena posibilidad de ser funcionales —añadió Hoshigaki con una sonrisa maliciosa, tan grande como la de un tiburón. El de ojos rubí dirigió su expresión más hostil hacia su (supuesto) amigo; resultaba muy difícil conseguir esa cara venenosa de él, pero cuando la ponía, el causante debería empezar a retroceder antes de que ocurriera algo malo—. Sólo quiero dejar clara mi postura —se justificó, levantando las manos a la altura de los hombros en un gesto de inocencia—: Itachi, no te haría mucho daño reflexionar sobre el asunto y lo sabes. Saldrás perdiendo más si continúas de esa manera con Sasori-_san. _

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Es que —hizo una pausa y detuvo abruptamente su marcha; el Uchiha lo imitó casi enseguida, observándolo con el ceño fruncido—, debes admitir lo _extraño _que actúa en contraste con otras de sus relaciones.

Itachi se sintió descolocado por la insinuación de su amigo. No lo había considerado desde ese ángulo. Tragó saliva y, consciente de lo que significaba hacerlo, preguntó:

—Exactamente, ¿qué quieres decir, Kisame? Habla claro de una vez.

El peli azul compuso una mueca de incomodidad y congoja.

—Sasori-_san _no ha tenido una _gran _cantidad de parejas —señaló, como si aquello pudiera responder todo. Itachi arqueó una ceja, impaciente como pocas veces solía estarlo—. Vamos —añadió Kisame al ver que su amigo requería más—: Él mantiene sus relaciones con una persistencia sobrecogedora porque en general, su carácter es monopolizador, obstinado e intenso. En ocasiones, parecía incluso un acosador espeluznante.

—No veo a dónde quieres llegar. —Trató de impregnar suficiente recriminación en su voz, pero ésta salió algo temblorosa porque estaba mintiendo: Ya podía sentir el nudo en la boca del estómago antes de ver la cara apesadumbrada y compasiva de su amigo.

—Yendo directo al grano: Durante los últimos meses, no he visto que él se porte así contigo.

Aun cuando intuía la respuesta, cuando Kisame la expuso en voz alta, hizo que un profundo le atravesara el pecho, tan certero y lacerante como una flecha directo al corazón. Abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada. Durante un buen rato, lo único que hizo fue mirar al ojinegro encogiéndose por la incomodidad que experimentaba luego de sus palabras tan hirientes para Itachi.

—Fue Sasori quien me invitó a salir —declaró como si aquello pudiera excusar cualquier altibajo—. Yo acepté porque él siempre me ha gustado, pero entonces no imaginé que podría enamorarme. Y él… —Calló al ver que Kisame torcía la boca en disgusto—. ¿Qué?

—Precisamente a eso iba —gruñó—: Tú eres un poco más relajado en el asunto del noviazgo. Para ti, el amor es un divertimiento importante, sin llegar a la tortura y angustia que experimenta Sasori-_san. _Hombre, él parece vivir y morir en cada encuentro… excepto contigo, desgraciadamente.

Itachi sintió que el color se le iba del rostro y por poco deja caer el libro que había comprado para el Akasuna.

Sintió unas terribles ganas de golpear a Kisame, pero no dijo ni hizo nada además de bajar la cabeza y alejarse de ahí sin dirigirle la palabra al peli azul, incluso cuando éste gritó su nombre y lo llamó incansablemente hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha.

**(*~[*]~*)**

—¿Otra vez te quedarás en casa, Itachi-_niisan_? —Preguntó Sasuke mientras tomaba las llaves de la encimera y le echaba un vistazo al mayor, quien permanecía en el sillón, envuelto en varias cobijas.

—Sí —respondió el pelilargo, sorbiendo por la nariz—. El resfriado todavía no desaparece.

El otro se acercó al sofá y se inclinó para verlo mejor. Itachi tenía la cara roja —especialmente la nariz— y sus ojos parecían menos brillosos que de costumbre; su cabello también era un absoluto desastre, pues no se había pasado un cepillo desde hace un par de días; todavía estaba en pijama, con gruesos calcetines y una bufanda de lana que Chiyo le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Oye, ¿estarás bien si te dejo? Parece que tienes calentura —musitó, extendiendo la mano para tocarle la frente. Empero, Itachi le dio un suave manotazo (intentando no verse demasiado cansado después).

—No te preocupes. Tú ve y disfruta del patinaje en el lago —respondió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque la constipación no se evidenciara mucho—. Ya sabes: Si me he enfermado para nada, no te lo perdonaré, tonto hermano menor.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, visiblemente apenado. Antes de darle su regalo a Gaara, habían quedado en irse a patinar un rato en el lago congelado del centro y, como no deseaba quedad mal, el mayor de los Uchiha había accedido a darle unas pequeñas y rápidas clases para que no hiciera el ridículo frente a nadie. Sin embargo, el clima hizo mella en su salud y ahora estaba ahí, con fiebre y extremadamente aburrido.

—Hum, vale —exclamó Sasuke, muy bajito y con un matiz culpable en la forma que se mordía el labio inferior mientras sacudía la mano, en señal de despedida. Itachi le regaló su mejor sonrisa, pero una vez que se cerró la puerta del apartamento, la borró y empezó a toser.

—Bueno, las cosas no podrían estar peor —se dijo al tomar un pañuelo y sonarse la nariz, pensando en lo molesto que era tener los oídos tapados.

La verdad es que su situación actual le molestaba mucho y, por si no fuera poco, Sasori no se había parado en el departamento durante los últimos tres días; ¡Jashin! Ni siquiera le había marcado. Tampoco el resto de sus amigos llamó para saber…

« ¿Dónde está mi celular? ». Se preguntó al percatarse de que no lo había visto en bastante tiempo (¿o es que éste parecía mucho con todo el asunto de la enfermedad?).

Se levantó del sillón y fue hasta la habitación (todavía envuelto en cobijas y arrastrando las sandalias de conejo a cada paso). Su cama estaba completamente desordenada y tuvo que empezar a tirar de las sábanas para dar con el teléfono.

Cuando oyó el _¡traz!, _hizo una mueca y se arrastró hasta el otro lado de la cama. Ahí, en medio del montón de pañuelos usados, estaba su pobre celular. Itachi fue hasta él y lo levantó, con movimientos cadentes y extenuantes, que lo dejaron jadeando mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama y empezaba a mirar la pantalla.

Parpadeó. Tenía 57 mensajes. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿En sólo un rato?

Seis de ellos pertenecían a Kisame y estaban repartidos de hoy a dos días atrás, justo cuando se enfermó (deseándole que se recuperase); cuatro eran de Deidara (todos reclamándole que no contestara el teléfono); uno de Hidan (quien se estaba burlando de él por su mala suerte) y otro dos más de Shisui (quien le mandaba saluda y le decía que iba a la Biblioteca, por si se le ofrecía un libro). El resto los había mandado Sasori.

Itachi empezó a ver los globitos correspondientes al último, arqueando las cejas mientras leía.

« Uchiha, ¿dónde estás? Kisame dijo que le enseñarías a patinar a Sasuke. Hace frío, así que abrígate bien ».

« Buenos días. ¿Quieres ir por un café? ».

« Chiyo acaba de preparar dango; quiere que te invite (é-e) ».

« Ven a mi casa. Tengo películas ».

« Deidara y Komushi me fastidian. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? ».

« ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ».

« Itachi, quiero verte ».

« No tengo hambre. Vamos a cenar ».

« ¿¡Estás enfermo y no me dijiste?! Tú, pedazo de imbécil desconsiderado. Soy tu NOVIO ».

« ¿Vas a responder? (o-ó) ».

« Iré a tu casa, aunque no quieras. Quizá entonces no me ignores, ¿huh? ».

El Uchiha permaneció observando el montón de mensajes que Sasori había mandado, pero sin duda, su atención regresaba una y otra vez al remarcado "NOVIO". Al leerlo, su corazón se agitaba y no sabía exactamente qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Estaba absurdamente feliz.

Con una gran sonrisa, dio clic al cuadro para responder a los mensajes. Y eso fue lo último que supo durante un segundo, pues al siguiente, yacía acostado en su cama, con un paño frío y húmedo en la frente. Arrugó el ceño y se sentó erguido.

« ¿Qué sucedió conmigo? ».

Los pasos de alguien quebraron el tren de sus pensamientos y lo obligaron a levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con Sasori, quien cargaba una bandeja. En ella había un tazón que humeaba y traía consigo un delicioso aroma de caldo de pollo. El Uchiha parpadeó, todavía confundido; el marionetista tenía las cejas arqueadas y se había roto su expresión de absoluta concentración que evidenciaba lo temeroso que estaba de derramar algo sobre el piso.

—Sasori —Llamó Itachi, sonriendo (aunque el gesto le pareció demasiado extenuante a esas alturas).

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y lo miró con un gesto reprobatorio, aunque el alivio era evidente en sus ojos.

—Ya era hora de que despertarás. Estaba cansándome de esperar.

Itachi frunció el ceño y se ruborizó.

—Lo siento. No he visto todos los mensajes hasta ahora.

Sasori lo miró como si hubiera dicho la tontería más grande del universo. E Itachi tuvo que admitir lo idiota que había sonado.

—Pero has tenido tiempo de ver televisión —gruñó el Akasuna, pero había un _algo _en su voz que parecía feliz. El moreno se volvió a recostar en la almohada mientras Sasori dejaba la charola en el buró—. Cuando te encontré en el suelo, de verdad me espanté.

No había ningún rubor en sus mejillas y su rostro permanecía tan impávido como siempre, pero Itachi advirtió fácilmente el brillo _extraño _en su mirada; la hacía más brillante y fascinante que nunca, triste y confortada al mismo tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó.

—Pues claro —replicó Sasori, con cierta violencia—. Te amo y me preocupo por ti, idiota.

Las palabras, que no eran del todo nuevas en la boca del taheño, hicieron que Itachi se encogiera de pura vergüenza y regocijo, igual que la primera vez que lo escuchó decirlas. Pero, la verdad, es que Sasori las decía con más frecuencia que él.

Itachi extendió la mano y tomó la del pelirrojo, que tenía más cercana, apenas tuvo que estirarla un poco y sujetar la otra con suavidad. Sasori lo miró con la ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué?

Y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Itachi lo jaló para que cayera sobre la cama; los buenos reflejos de Sasori le permitieron quedarse con una pierna a cada lado. El Uchiha, medio aprisionado por el cuerpo del pelirrojo, le acarició suavemente la mejilla; de forma dulce y casi anhelante. Quería besarlo, aunque le preocupaba la idea de contagiarlo, por lo que se limitó a sonreírle y echar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Dilo otra vez —exigió—. Hace mucho tiempo que no te oigo decirlo.

En esta ocasión, las mejillas de Sasori sí se tiñeron de un suave carmesí.

—¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte? —Bufó—. Tú ni siquiera respondes mis mensajes.

Itachi hizo un puchero.

—No me preocupé del teléfono estos días.

—¿Y?

—Una parte de mí, seguro creía que no valía la pena —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hasta ahora, ya no me habías enviado nada _especial_.

Sasori arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te has portado algo seco conmigo últimamente. Ni siquiera venías a visitarme; creí que…

—¡Pero si tú no me avisaste nada! Fue Deidara quien me avisó. Al final, todo Akatsuki lo sabía, menos yo.

Itachi torció la boca.

—Yo pensé que… —No terminó de hablar, pues el Akasuna le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Auch!

—¡Tú, pedazo de engreído idiota, cabeza de insecto disecado! —Gritó; había una ligera nota de histeria en su voz—. ¡Creí que ibas a terminar conmigo!

Itachi levantó la cabeza.

—¡Yo creí que serías tú quién daría el punto final! Estás actuando raro, después de todo.

—¿Ah? ¿¡Raro!? ¡Estoy actuando como siempre!

—¡No como normalmente lo haces en tus relaciones!

Itachi soltó al pelirrojo y se giró al otro lado para estornudar, muy fuerte. Se dejó caer nuevamente a la cama, suspirando.

—Joder; me siento mal.

El marionetista se inclinó hacia delante y le puso la mano sobre la frente.

—Bueno, al menos ya no tienes tanta temperatura —se volvió hacia el tazón—. Anda, tienes que comer algo.

Itachi asintió, tratando de no comentar nada acerca de que Sasori le estuviera dando de comer en la boca; podría ser contraproducente.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, el joven de ojos café ceniza, dejó el plato semi-vacío en el buró y lo miró.

—¿A… a qué te refieres con que no estoy actuando como… lo hago normalmente?

Parecía muy avergonzado al hablar. Itachi tardó un poco en hilar sus pensamientos.

—Es que, estás actuando frío conmigo. Y con tus ex, siempre eras tan posesivo.

Sasori abrió los ojos grandes. Separó los labios una, dos y tres veces, pero no llegó a decir nada. Itachi, sin embargo, esperaba pacientemente la respuesta.

—Creí que eso… te molestaría —confesó el pelirrojo entonces—. Mis otras relaciones terminaron mal porque… yo siempre estaba celoso o… —hizo una pausa—. No quería que pasara eso contigo. Y es que tú eres… ya sabes, más… libre. Si yo te presionaba demasiado, quizá te sintieras intimidado y me dejarías.

El corazón de Itachi dio un vuelco por la felicidad. Por un momento, el joven moreno se sintió mareado. Al fin lo comprendía: Sasori lo amaba, aunque lo demostrara pocas veces o lo hiciera de forma diferente; ahora sabía la razón y ésta no hacía más que engrandecer el amor que Itachi sentía por su novio. El que Sasori hubiera tenido miedo de perderlo si actuaba con los celos y la posesividad tan característica de él.

También amaba eso de él. Y no importa que fuera el único que conociera los sentimientos del pelirrojo. No es por lo que Sasori decía cuando estaban rodeados de gente y tomaba su mano, orgulloso de su romance; tampoco era el prolongado silencio que guardaba cuando estaban completamente a solas, mientras lo observaba con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al entrelazar sus dedos y hacer una promesa con la mirada; no tenía nada qué ver con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada cuando alguien se le acercaba demasiado; mucho menos con regalos ostentosos o palabras cursis que se lleva el viento.

Lo suyo era muy extraño… y lo decía a falta de palabras en su vocabulario. A él mismo le cuesta trabajo descifrarlo.

—Sasori —llamó, captando la atención del pelirrojo—. Yo amo esa parte de ti, también. Así que, por favor, no te contengas. Quiero ser tuyo, y hacerte mío en todas tus formas.

La cara del pelirrojo, adquirió las tonalidades de su cabello e Itachi olvidó, por un momento, que le había preocupado contagiarlo.

Simplemente lo besó.

**(*~[*]~*)**

—Así que, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo esta noche, Itachi-_san_? —Preguntó Kisame, pasándole uno de sus fuertes brazos encima, para atraerlo contra sí. El Uchiha negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo planes con Sasori.

El peli azul arqueó las cejas; su impresión era tan exagerada que estaba por resultarle divertida.

—¡Oh! Arreglaron todo —suspiró, poniéndole las manos en los hombros—. ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes! ¡Quisiera-aaaaaaaah!

Hoshigaki cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, después de ser golpeado con un libro enorme donde se enlistaban a los mejores artistas desde el impresionismo hasta las nuevas tendencias (y que era, por lo tanto, más grueso que un ladrillo).

—Kisame —dijo una voz sombría a sus espaldas—, quita tus manos de _mi novio. _

El Uchiha se giró a ver al pelirrojo, que parecía estar preparando otro libro para lanzarlo contra su amigo.

—Sasori, no golpees a Kisame. Él es mi amigo.

Akasuna se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso fue por meterte ideas raras sobre nosotros. Ya no lo haré de nuevo… si se mantiene alejado de ti.

Itachi no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, con sinceridad.

—¿No crees que extrañarás un poco al Sasori de antes? —Preguntó desde el suelo Kisame, casi tan inconsciente como para sobarse siquiera la cabeza. El pelirrojo recogió su libro y se paró sobre Kisame, haciendo un gesto para que Itachi se acercara—. ¡Au, au, au!

El pelilargo negó con la cabeza y se acercó al rostro de Sasori para darle un beso. Sólo entonces, el taheño bajó de Kisame, quien de inmediato empezó a retorcerse.

—No tengo hambre —dijo Sasori al Uchiha—. Vamos a comer juntos.

Itachi sonrió y asintió.

—¡Hasta mañana, Kisame! —Se despidió y tomó la mano del pelirrojo, para irse al restaurante que frecuentaban.

**.**

Sasori creía que si el arte debía explicarse, tendría que dejar de considerarse como tal. E Itachi entendía sus palabras, aunque de artista no tuviera nada. Había muchas cosas que no precisaban la objetividad y mucho menos las palabras, pese a lo que dijera la gente. Por alguna extraña razón, en esa época, siempre se buscaba una razón lógica sobre todo y él creía que se trataba de algo más bien ridículo.

Por eso, cuando la gente le pregunta sobre por qué mantiene su relación con el pelirrojo, su respuesta es la misma: _« Lo amo y, ¿necesita una explicación lógica? »._

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo por ahora. Espero que mis traumas no hayan hecho de mi primera historia del año más un fiasco del que es normalmente (:D)<p>

A quien corresponda: Muchas gracias por leer y mil más si pueden honrarme con un review. Mary quiere mucho a sus sempais~ (n3n)~*


End file.
